Haven
by hehthar
Summary: Alien and Homestuck crossover. Focuses on the alpha trolls and the xenomorph species. Gore and language.
1. Prologue

Sollux's breastbone cracked and creaked as he pushed himself forward in a sprint, each breath a painful wheeze as he felt himself on the cliff's edge of death. He knew this creature inside him would burst from his chest cavity any minute, and even if he could commit suicide, the beast would still live. Sollux knew that he would have to incinerate his body if he was going to destroy the creature inside. The hallway leading to the furnace room seemed to stretch on for miles as his muscles stung from every swift pump from his legs. He was nearly there, just a few more steps…


	2. Chapter 1

32 hours previous…

"Whoa, motherfuckers…" Gamzee sauntered down the dark hall. No one was awake except him. The large spacecraft hummed quietly, resting on an unknown planet's surface peacefully. It was an honor to be selected for this exploration, and for the life of him, Karkat didn't understand why Gamzee had been chosen. Along with the rest of his friends, Karkat was grateful that blood status had nothing to do with their individual selection. There was something familiar, like déjà vu, about this trip. He had a dream once, involving all the same trolls, encountering a new species called humans, and embarking on a terrible fate. He had an uneasy sense that something awful would happen to them.

It was Karkat who heard Gamzee trying to wake everyone up from inside their individual quarters. Karkat moved quickly to his door, fumbling for the knob, and swinging the door open wide as he stared down Gamzee in the hallway.

Gamzee stopped, registering slowly that his moirail was acknowledging his presence, and smiled a loopy, wide grin.

"Check out this chill egg, my pale bro…"

Karkat glared at the oval object in his moirail's arms. It was half the size of Gamzee, and it was a miracle he could carry it at all.

"Where did you find this fucking monstrosity?" Karkat groaned. The egg was a greyish beige, and a clear slime coated its shell. No wonder Gamzee had dragged it onboard.

"Just outside," Gamzee mumbled, rubbing the top of the egg lovingly, his eyes half-shut in admiration of his new find. "I took a walk—"

"That was three fucking hours ago!" Karkat tried to keep his voice down, but he was awestruck that this troll took a three-hour walk outside in the desolate wasteland of a planet.

"Yeah…?" Gamzee tilted his head, expecting something more, like an obedient pet.

"Nevermind," Karkat grumbled, "We should show this to Sollux, I'm sure he'd love to poke around with a new species."

The two moirails were knocking on Sollux's door in the middle of the night. They both knew he would soon get over being woken up for something like this.

Sollux appeared at the door, opening it just a crack. He was quiet, expecting and annoyed.

"We found something you might like…" Karkat brought Gamzee and his new egg closer to the door. Sollux's eyes widened, and he promised he'd be out in a minute. "Just have to clean this slime off first," he said, trying to remain cool and collected. Inside, he was bursting with excitement.

In the lab, Sollux put on his red and blue goggles diligently. Aradia, freshly woken and patiently alert, was by his side. As his assistant, she would always be ready to investigate in the name of science.

"Pass me those tweezers," Sollux murmured to Aradia, and she silently reached for the tool, placing it in his hands obediently. Sollux leaned over the egg, prodding at the slimy coating on the shell. He 'hmm'd and 'oh'd to himself over and over, which drove Karkat a little crazy. Gamzee sniffed once.

After what seemed like ages, Karkat finally broke the tension. "So what is it?"

"It's an egg," replied Sollux.

"I know it's a fucking egg," Karkat directed this anger toward the egg itself.

"It might still be alive in there," Sollux tapped delicately on the shell. Everyone heard a squishy, small sound from within the egg. Movement.

The four of them moved a step backward instinctively. Something that was a baby and inside an egg half their size couldn't be too friendly when hatched.

"We should get Equius," Aradia advised.


	3. Chapter 2

Twelve trolls stood around the laboratory table in the middle of the night. The large egg was making quiet squishing sounds, making Equius a little uncomfortable. "Why did you need my assistance?"

Sollux waved him off, "We thought it might be hatching, might need someone strong to fend it off, but it's been wriggling around in there for a while."

Nepeta rubbed the sleep from her eyes, a little less interested in the situation.

"What is this…?" Tavros asked, tentatively reaching out to touch the egg.

Sollux slapped his hand away, his expression unchanged.

"This is an undocumented specimen," Sollux explained calmly as Aradia took down a few notes. She circled around the table, observing every line and texture of the egg's surface.

Vriska turned to the door, grabbing Terezi's arm on her way out. "Since it isn't about to hatch, I really couldn't care less."

Terezi's eyes widened as she comprehended the creature hatching at any moment. But the sliding doors of the spacecraft shut behind the two trolls.

Karkat glanced at Gamzee, who looked particularly sleepy, and offered to bring his moirail back to his quarters for the night.

"You don't need me, right? Right," and he dragged Gamzee along, following in Vriska's footsteps.

The seadwellers left without saying a word. Eridan out of superiority, and Feferi out of sheer sleepiness. Eventually, the only one left was Sollux. Aradia gave him a kiss on the cheek and left without another word. The red and blue goggles produced faded reflections on the walls from the intense stems of light shining down on the laboratory table. Sollux studied the egg for hours, never resting until he knew every crack and feature of this thing. He took a moment to rest in the corner of the room. Before he knew it, he was asleep, fading into disturbing dreams.

Bees chased Sollux down, making strange gurgling sounds. Cut scene to being swallowed whole by a ferocious sea creature, its tentacles wrapping tightly around Sollux's throat. He dreamt a spiderlike animal was wrapped around his face, sucking at his skin and neck. Another nightmare involved the death of Aradia at his own hands.

He woke with a start. He was sweating, his grey skin warm and slick. His throat ached, as did his mouth. He wondered if he was grinding his teeth, or possibly acting out his nightmares. There was no reasoning behind dreams like these. Besides, he had nodded off and wished to get back to work.

Sollux approached the lab table, noticing a large gaping whole in the top of the egg. He peered inside, excited and nervous, but never showing it. To his dismay, there was only a gooey mess of slime and gunk, and no new species to be found. Then what had caused all that wriggling? He glanced around quickly, hoping to see the specimen lurking in a corner. He checked under the table, even on the ceiling, but nothing was to be found.

It was approaching waking hours, though the planet on which they all rested had no indicator. Only faraway stars constantly shone dimly, creating twilight on the planet that lasted forever. Sollux left the lab, rounded a corner and approached the first door to his right: Aradia's room. He knocked gently, knowing she would be patient and willing to help him on his search for the missing beast.

But all day, there was no clue of the being's whereabouts. Even when everyone else had gone about their day, experimenting and exploring, the creature from the egg was never found. Sollux ended the day in dismay and annoyance. It was probably in Gamzee's room; the clownish troll had most likely stolen what he thought was his own property to look after.

Sollux went back to his room to finally rest. His dreams were much more pleasant this time.


End file.
